He's Everything I Ask For English Version
by ILoveThemAllEqually
Summary: AU: Dean is a young man of 22 who lives with his little bro' Adam of 8 years. Dean works in a garage which is directed by Bobby. He's used to ask Anna, his best friend, to look after Adam, but one day she can't and send her cousin, Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** He's Zverything I Ask For (Title inspired by one of The Maine songs.)

**Auteur**: ILoveThemAllEqually

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Humour/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated:** M

**Resume:** AU: Dean is a young man of 22 who lives with his little bro' Adam of 8 years. Dean works in a garage which is directed by Bobby. He's used to ask Anna, his best friend, to look after Adam, but one day she can't and send her cousin, Castiel.

**Disclaimer:**

**Spoilers:** If you know Castiel you're okay.

**Note:** At first I wrote it in French (my natural language) but somebody asked me if I had the english translation and unfortunately I hadn't. So I decide to do it myself. So Sorry for the mistakes but I'm doing my best.

Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

«Dean, it's Anna. I've got a problem and I can't keep Adam."

"What? What's wrong?"

"My stupid bro' got arrested and I have to pick him up. But don't worry about Adam, I found someone."

"Maybe I can cancel and watch him."

"Dean" She said with an annoyed voice. "Don't be silly. You know I wouldn't ask anybody to look after him."

"Yeah but…"

"There's no but, okay? And believe me when I say he's…"

"Oh cause' it's a he?" Interrupted Dean.

"Yes, Dean. It's a he. He's name is Castiel and he's my cousin."

"Sounds like a weirdo to me…

"Dean!" She yelled.

"Sorry, sorry…thanks for finding me…this guy."

"You're welcome. Look I've got to go but don't worry, Castiel is…well you'll see by yourself!"

"WHAT?" But Anna had already hung up.

A few minutes later, somebody knocked on the door and Dean knew who it was –who else could it be, right? –and Dean knew he was going to say politely to fuck off, because the Winchesters didn't need some weirdo guy! Dean opened the door and…

"Hello, I'm Castiel. Anna's cousin." He said with a small smile.

This Castiel had the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen, and he contemplated them, he plunged inside even. Dean had to retain a long moment since Castiel slightly tilted its head, and no Dean did not find this adorable, no, no…fine but just a little cute then.

"Huh?" Was all that Dean managed to say.

"Am I at the Winchester's house?"

Dean was struck by the gruff voice which came out of this beautiful mouth, and he didn't have time to answer that a small fair head jumped in Castiel's arms, which caught him without difficulty.

"Hi! I'm Adam, and him, he's my big brother Dean."

"I'm Castiel, Anna's cousin. And she sends me for watching over you."

"I disagree." Adam said by crossing his arms on its chest, while Castiel still carried him.

"I can make _crêpes_…and I manage rather well in Guitar Hero."

Adam let go of Castiel and pull him by the sleeve. Dean recovered his minds and reacted.

« Adam what are you doing? »

« I'm going to show Castiel who's the best, and then he'll make me _crêpes _in submission.

« Adam! »

«Don't worry I'm used to… » Used to be submissive? Maybe I could tie him to the bed…or bandage his eyes or…Thought Dean. While Castiel kept talking.

« Anna told me you had an important meeting. You can go, I'll look after him by following Anna's instructions.

« Okay…well…I'm going. Thanks. Adam be good. »

« Yes, yes… »

But Dean knew that tone which didn't predicted something good, but mysteriously he wanted to see what will do his evil little bro' to this blue eyes angel…no Dean had not just compared Castiel to an angel…even if he was getting close to it, a lot. He took his jacket, his keys and left, his mind obsessed by Castiel. But he focused on his meeting with Bobby, the Garage's Boss.

The meeting went well. Bobby and he had concluded to an agreement according to Dean who would take the Garage once Bobby would go to retirement and it seemed perfect to him. Moreover it had succeeded in not thinking of Castiel until now.

But by entering the house and by hearing "_She's my cherry pie. Cool drink of water"_, he went to the living room where he saw Castiel, raised sleeves, disheveled hair, and Dean wondered if they were already in this state when he had arrived earlier, and that he had been too much focused on his eyes and his voice to realize it. Castiel concentrated in what he was doing and his fingers touched the notes perfectly in rhythm. The song ended and Adam turn to Castiel with a big smile, and he noticed Dean. Adam ran towards him and jumped on place.

« Dean, Dean! Castiel is really good. You have to play against him! »

« Adam, Cas' has to go home. » Dean didn't even notice the nickname he just gave to Castiel.

« Please! Pleas, Pleaaase! »

By saying it Adam had already put the guitar around Dean and positioned him next to Castiel. Dean apologized to Castiel, whereas Castiel smiled to him and delayed the song _Sweet Cherry Pie_.

Dean realized that he wasn't bad, he was pretty good actually. When the song ended Dean didn't even know if he had won and he didn't care. He paid more attention to Castiel's ass which was in his vision.

« Dean you won! I knew you would! Now Castiel is submissive, he has to do everything you want." Said Adam cheerfully.

It had to stop now because Dean had a feeling that he could jump on Castiel any time and subject him…Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts and tried to catch Adam to put him to bed but the kid was quick and he was already in Cas's arms.

« Will you come back? » Adam asked Castiel hopeful and Dean found himself hoping too.

« I don't think so, sorry. »

« But you said you were my friend! »

« And I am. »

« Well friends come back. So you'll come back. »

« It's Anna who… »

Adam cut him off. « There's no "it's Anna who». You come back, that's it. Or I stick with you forever! »

Dean had to do something, he approached Castiel and Adam who narrowed his embrace, and buried his head in the crook of Castiel's neck.

"Adam, stop it. Let Cas' go please."

"See, he's your friend too! You gave him a nickname.

Dean realized what he had just said and he felt his cheeks blushed

"Fine and if I promise you Cas' will come back, you'll go to bed? »

«Yes. »

«Well Cas' will come back, I promise. Now go to bed, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Adam released Castiel and ran in the stairs then into his bedroom. Dean turned around to Cas who watched him intensely.

« Uh…you know…you don't have to come back…I didn't want to… » Sputtered Dean.

"It will be my pleasure to come back. Adam is a wonderful kid. »

For a moment Dean thought Castiel wanted to come back for him but no, it was for Adam, that was logical when he thought about it.

« Yeah…well I'm not going to hold you. Any who thanks for coming. You saved me."

"That was a pleasure."

Dean walked back Castiel to the door by thanking him once again, then he closed thedoor. Dean went up to see Adam and to wish him goodnight and by going back down he heard the doorbell. He wondered who could ring at this hour, he opened the door and …

* * *

**Leave me reviews for telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! First of all thank you for the reviews! **

**Then for the next part well...I don't really like it but since I already post it in French weeks ago i can't rewrite it. So yeah sorry if you don't like it but the next parts are better!**

**SO that's it I still hope you'll like it :) And that the translation will be good but sometimes french expressions and english expressions are totally different so yeah I really really hope it'll be okay.**

**Enjoy xx**

**Edit : _Okay so someone nicely beta'd this part so really THANK YOU! Because I realised there were really stupid mistakes so thank you!_**

**_Then this same person asked to do it for the next parts and well I'm totally okay with that, but this person was an anonyme so I can't reply to her/him. So if it's you well...just...er...I don't know but well we'll figure out something I'm sure! xD Anywho thanks a lot!_  
**

* * *

"Cas? You forgot something? "

Castiel ran his hand through his hair nervously, and Dean wondered how it would feel to have his fingers in Castiel's hair.

"My car won't start and Anna told me you work in a garage, so I was wondering if you could take a look…Well I would understand that…"

Dean cut Castiel off by pushing him outside and asking him which car was his, which he then went to. He opened the hood and checked some stuff, before turning to Castiel and announcing that his car was dead. Castiel didn't appear touched by the news but he turned his head from left to right quickly as if he waited for somebody to help or a miracle to happen.

"Look Cas, I would drive you back home, but I can't leave Adam alone…"

"I understand Dean, and I wouldn't ask that of you . I'm going to walk home, it will be nice. Anyway thanks for checking my car."

Castiel started to go when Dean caught Castiel's sleeve and directed him towards the house, smiling.

"If you would have let me finish, I would have say that, I can't drive you home BUT I can lodge you for the night."

Hearing the words coming out of his mouth, Dean realized the stupidity of his request; he didn't know anything about Castiel, except his name and the fact that he was Anna's cousin. And what if he's a freak or worse, a psychopath? But what's worse a freak or a psycho…

"Dean?" Asked Castiel, tilting his head, which made Dean fall for him a bit, and it comforted him that Castiel was everything except a psychopath.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying I could walk home, really you're not ob…"

"No, no, no. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with it. Moreover I have a spare room, I ensure you it doesn't bother me.

Thus Castiel followed Dean into the kitche, where he offered him a drink. Castiel accepted and sat down to face Dean. A silence during which the two young men merely stared at each other.

"Anna never talked about you."

Castiel tilted his head and Dean wondered why he had to say that. As if Castiel continued to tilt his head, Dean feared that everything could quickly degenerate.

"I mean, I've known Anna since high school but she never told me about you."

"I'm the black sheep of the family."

For a moment Dean expected Castiel to burst out laughing and say : _"Got'cha!" _but the only thing he saw was a small smile.

"How is it that you're the black sheep of the family? Is it because you're not red-headed?"

Castiel laughed. It was an innocent and honest laugh, which made Dean's heart stop and he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. When Castiel stopped, Dean wanted to make him laugh again and again; he wanted to hear this sound every day.

"Anna has really red hair but I think it's rather the fact that I'm gay that played a part in my exclusion from the family."

"Ah, that sucks."

Castiel smiled at Dean, who leaned forward and kissed him. A few seconds after Dean's lips brushed Castiel's, Dean seized himself and put an end to the kiss. Castiel watched him with big eyes, his head tilted, which was a sign of incomprehension with Cas.

"I…I…am sorry, I don't know what…but you were smiling and I…"

"Dean, it's okay I…" But Castiel couldn't finish his sentence, because they heard a voice coming from the entry.

"Deanouuuuuuuuuuuu! Guess who's coming back early?"

_Oh shit_, thought Dean, avoiding Castiel's glance.

* * *

**I know it's a small part but the others will be longer.**

_**Now revieeeeeeeeeews! :DD  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! **

**So sorry for the late update but I got some problems...anywho! Thanks to all the reviews, they made my days! :DD**

**Oh and someone proposed me to beta'd me so if this anonymous person still wants to do it, well let me know! :DD**

**Okay so I hope you'll like this part and sorry for the mistakes:(**

**Now enjooooy! (And don't forget to reviewed it to tell me what you think! :DD)**

**_EDIT : Part beta'd by an anonymous person. THANK YOU :)_  
**

* * *

A tall and smiling young man entered the kitchen where Dean and Castiel were.

"Well, Dean, you don't c… Oh, you're not alone. Hi, I'm Sam."

"Hello, I'm Castiel."

"You're the new one ni… " began Sam, before he was interrupted by Dean, who started to jump on him to make him shut up.

"Cas, can you excuse us for a sec'?"

"Of course."

Dean caught Sam by his jacket and dragged him into the living room.

"Hey, Dean, what the h…"

"No! You what the hell? What are you doing here?" Dean cut in, annoyed.

"Thanks for the hospitality, it's always nice…"

"Oh, cut it out, you know what I mean. You told me you'd come in a month, so why are you here?"

"I can't come and see my best bud' when I want to?" Sam touched Dean's chin playfully with his fist.

"Don't tell me you've been drinking…"

"I'm not drunk! So tell me who this handsome man in your kitchen is. "

"He's looking after Adam."

Sam turned his head in every direction in the search of something, before looking back at Dean.

"And where's Adam?"

"He's sleeping, but Cas had a pr…"

"Cas? Oooouuuuh, you gave him a nickname! Oh, and tell me, did you two…well, you know," said Sam, chuckling.

"Sam! Are you insane or what? You're a pain in the ass when you drink!"

"Fine, if you don't want him, I'll take this little dude."

Dean caught Sam by his jacket once more, and pinned him against the wall.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him." Dean released Sam and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Private property of Dean, got it." Sam smiled.

"So why are you here?"

"Angie broke up with me," blurted Sam.

"Oh, Sammy…I'm sorry…" Dean knew how much Sam cared about Angie, and he felt bad for acting like a dick to his brother earlier.

"No, no, it's a good thing…but if…I could stay here, just for the night…?"

"Of course you can! Come on, you know the way. I'm going to see Cas before I go up, okay?" Dean began to leave.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around and Sam hugged him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah…come on, you know I don't like hugging."

Sam let him go and went upstairs. Dean came back to Cas, who hadn't moved.

"Hey, er…I'm sorry about that. I…he…"

"I heard." Dean frowned, and Cas added, "You were quite loud…sorry." Castiel lowered his head shamefully.

"Nah, it's okay…so you heard everything?"

"Yes. And I think I have a normal height. Sam is tall – a giant – but my height satisfies me completely." Dean laughed and leaned closer to Castiel.

"I also think you have the perfect height." Castiel smiled and Dean knew that if Sam didn't wait him upstairs, he could take Castiel, right here, right now. But no, he tried to relax himself and asked Castiel to follow him upstairs. They went up and entered the room prepared for Castiel…well…it's what was planned. But Sam was lying down on the bed, and he was snoring loudly.

"Okay…don't worry, I've got another room!"

Thus, Dean led Castiel into another bedroom. He switched on the lights, raised his hands and...

"_VOILAAA_!" Castiel smiled and looked deeply into Dean's green eyes, while Dean thought to himself that they should really stop doing that, because it was weird, and he wouldn't be able to control himself otherwise. Dean, painfully, turned his head away.

"I think it's all…well…good night."

"Good night, Dean. Thanks again."

"It's okay, don't worry."

Dean left the room, then thought of something. He turned around, knocked on the door, before pushing his head into the room, where Castiel was unbuttoning his shirt. Even if only the first three buttons was undone, it was enough for Dean, who couldn't stop thinking about what would have happen if he had entered only a few seconds later…

"Yes?" Castiel looked at him, smiling and still unbuttoning his shirt.

"Er…I…I…" Castiel paused his hands and tilted his head.

"I can lend you a t-shirt for the night; shirts aren't comfy for sleeping." Dean expected Cas to say no, to put up a fight, before finally accepting the t-shirt. But, strangely, Cas's smile grew wide and he accepted with pleasure.

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec'."

Dean left Castiel, trying to delete the image of Castiel stripping from his mind, and got the first tee-shirt he found. He didn't even bother with which tee it was, and he went back to Cas. He entered without knocking and found Castiel standing, shirtless, waiting for him. Oooookay, though Dean. He kept his eyes on Castiel's hair and gave him the t-shirt. Cas thanked him and put it on, which allowed Dean to take a look at Castiel's pale and smooth torso without him being aware. Then Dean noticed the t-shirt he'd lent to him was looking good on him, but it was also the t-shirt with a big "_FUCK_" on the front and a "_ME_" on the back. Dean tried to reassure himself by telling himself that Castiel could never see the "_ME_," or at least it's what he hoped. He left the room in a hurry, without warning, and locked himself in his room. Once there, he breathed deeply and wondered what Cas could think of him…because, he had to admit, Dean didn't react in a normal way with Cas. He tried to reassure himself, and then he took off his clothes before collapsing on his bed.

4:27 am, Dean woke up in start, sweaty. He panted and felt his heart beating fast, too fast. He tried to calm down, when he heard a noise.

"_Uuuunf…oh oh ooooh…fuck!_"

Sam was enjoying himself, thought Dean, who was half-amused, half-annoyed. He got up and went towards Sam's room, when Sam uttered a word that froze him.

"_Oh, Cas'…I…don't stop…oh GOD_!"

Dean wondered if he had heard correctly; did Sam just say 'Cas'? His Cas? No, no, he must've said Ang' or something like that…certainly it's not alike, but, well, he's sleepy, and his brain was playing with him.

"_Cas! Cas! Caaaas!_"

How was it possible? They'd barely spoken to each other! No…no, it's not possible, thought Dean, who felt betrayed. But strangely, he felt betrayed, not by Sam, but by Cas. Cas had betrayed him, not Sam.

He went down, imagining what could take place up there, he was disgusted and betrayed. He opened the fridge, grabbed a beer and headed for the living room. He took the remote and got ready to sit in the couch when…

"Aaah!"

Dean got up suddenly, spilling some beer on him, and switched the light on to see who it was. And what a surprise, when he saw Castiel in his underwear and the "_FUCK ME_" t-shirt.

"Cas?"

Castiel looked at him the head tilted, with big and sleepy eyes. But how could Castiel be on this couch alone – incredibly sexy and fuckable – while he had just heard Sam shouting Cas' name in his room. And why did he sleep on the couch here, rather than in the very comfortable bed which was waiting for him upstairs?

* * *

_**Reviews! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey!**

** Sorry sorry sorryyyyyy! I know it's been a while but I've got homework to do, then I hurt my hand during volley ball, and now I hurt my ankle! I think Volley Ball isn't my sport...ANYWHO! I'm back! And the holidays are coming! :DDD**

**Now a HUGE THANK YOU! For my reviewers! *gives a hug to every reviewers***

**About this part well...longer than the other...still sorry for the mistakes, I wish I would do no mistakes :'(**

**I still hope you'll like it and won't be too disturb by the mistakes.**

**Once again :THANK YOU! YOU MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE WHEN YOU REVIEWED! :DD**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

"I hope you don't mind that I came sleep here, but…Sam was…noisy." Castiel said with a smile.

Dean panicked –it was not him who had shouted the name of Cas very clearly, but he said it could've happen to him –but he must have known if Cas had heard everything.

"You…you heard what…er…" Dean was looking for the adequate words, but Castiel cut in.

"Yes. But do not worry; I shall not mention this i…" And it was Dean's turn to cut off Castiel.

"I'm really sorry…I…" Dean sat down next to Cas an continued "Sam isn't normally like that…I didn't think that…"

"I assure you, it's fine." Cas tried in vain to reassure Dean.

"How can you say that? Sam was yelling your name while he…"

"Besides I wonder how Adam can sleep."

Dean realized that Castiel changed the subject, maybe Castiel was embarrassed after all.

"He puts his head-phones to sleep."

Dean noticed the prying eyes of Castiel.

"It's a long story."

"I had no intention of leaving." And Castiel settled comfortably into the sofa. He looked Dean intensely to make him understand that he waited the story.

"Okay…you probably noticed, I'm raising Adam on my own…The reason is that uh…our mother died when I was 17, which left us with uh….a father…upset…who sank in alcohol.

Dean paused and thought back to that difficult year when he had to protect Adam from his own father, to explain him that his mother would never come back, that his father had become a different man. That was the end of the smiling and happy father, he was just a wreck, a drunken man 24hours a day who didn't even recognize his owns children and who could be violent…very, violent. Not to mention that he had to overcome his own grief, hide it from Adam, he had to be strong for him. Dean was brought back to reality when he felt two hands that were gently lying on his shoulders, then a second later Cas hugged Dean. Dean allowed himself to let go, he even closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the heady smell of Castiel and the warmth of his body against his. He felt good and he felt his head caved on Castiel's shoulder. Dean knew that Cas had understood. Even if he hadn't said it, Cas had understood, and for that Dean was grateful. It was the first time he told his story like that. Even Ana, who had been there for him, he had pretended to be the guy that nothing hurts. There he felt incapable of lying to Cas, and he felt that even if he tried to lie, Cas would know it. It felt strange pleasant.

"You have taken good care of Adam, Dean. You should be proud of you."

That's it. These were the words he longed to hear for so long, he dreamed of being told that was good, that he did things correctly, he had taken good care of Adam. And it was Cas who said it, Dean felt the tears running slowly down his cheeks before reaching the cotton t-shirt worn by Castiel. Dean gripped firmly the t-shirt, as if he was afraid that Cas would disappear or go away. Dean wanted to keep him, he wanted Cas for tonight, tomorrow, forever…But does Cas want him? And it's with this though and held by Castiel that Dean fell asleep.

Dean felt something crush on him, he growled and tightened his thing shook him and Dean was forced to open his eyes. In the beginning everything was a blur, then Castiel's head appeared clearly and he realized he was laying half on Cas and his harms were holding Castiel's waist. Cas smiled and Dean had one wish, bury its head in the crook of Cas's neck but a voice stopped him.

"Is he finally awake?" Asked Adam.

"I think he is." Castiel said, not leaving Dean's eyes, who wondered what Cas could think when he looked him like that. Yes, Dean was trying to understand what Cas wanted, what Cas thought, but it was difficult. The only expression Dean could read was when he tilted his head, which was a sign of misunderstanding –and it was A-DO-RABLE! But that is not of import, so moving on… -but on the other hand he only knew the guy since last night…and yet he had told him everything…

"What is it?" Asked Cas, which brought out Dean from his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing why?" Dean noticed they were still on the sofa and he kept holding Cas.

"You looked upset." And wouldn't that be a glimmer of concern that Dean saw in Castiel's eyes. It only lasted a split second but Dean was pretty sure of what he had seen.

"Wow Dean! Adam is right there! Dean, does your depravity know no bounds?" Sam said, down the stairs. And Dean noted he was shirtless and in boxer, still entangled with Cas who was wearing a boxer and the t-shirt he had lent him. Dean extirpated from the sofa and he believed he saw a flash of sadness in Castiel's eyes but it had disappeared when he was standing.

"We didn't do anything!" Exclaimed Dean who was still looking Cas.

"Right… well I'll get the breakfast, to make me forgive my intrusion while I was drunk. "Announced Sam.

"Sammy you don't have to. I already told you that…" But Dean was cut off by Adam.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Castiel you stay?" Asked Sam.

"I think I already abused Dean's hospitality." Said Cad, getting up from the sofa.

"But…but no!" Yelled the little boy who jumped on Cas who caught him easily –like always, thought Dean –.

"Adam… stop jumping on him." Dean said upset.

"Yes, leave it to Dean." Said Sam with a smirk. Dean turned to Sam and murdered him in his thoughts. Sam gave him a big smile before taking Adam in his arms and leave.

"You…if you want to stay it's okay." Said Dean hopefully.

"It's nice of you, but I'm working today and I've got to change."

"Oh…okay…at least let me take you home." Dean hadn't said his last words.

"I…"

"If you wanna walk home you'll never get it…I mean I don't know where you work but…"

"It's true I don't have a car…and my boss wouldn't like it…so okay!" Said Castiel smiling and _FUCK_ he's cute when he's smiling.

Dean and Castiel went dress then they got into Dean's car, of course Dean couldn't resist and he had presented his impala like the eighth wonder of the world. And even if Castiel admitted he didn't know anything about car, as if Dean hadn't noticed, he admitted it was a very nice car, which made Dean smiled.

During the distance, Dean learned that Castiel was a journalist and even if he loved his job, his boss, Zachariah, was an asshole. Castiel hadn't used those words buy hey, it was the same thing anyway. He also learned that Cas had three brothers, Gabriel, Raphael and Michael and only Gabriel paid him some visits occasionally. When he parked in front of Castiel's, none moved, then Cas turned towards Dean.

"I wanted to thank you for last night…you're the first person I told everything to and…uh…you found the words I needed to hear. So thanks."

Dean avoided looking at Castiel but he was called and he felt his eyes seek those of Castiel like magnets. And without understanding what was happening Castiel kissed hime, it was so good, and it seemed like the right thing to do. Then Dean felt Cas withdraw so he placed his hands behind Cas's head and pulled him against him. The kiss intensified and Dean felt Castiel's hands under his jacket.

While continuing to kiss, Dean stretched Castiel's seat, and Castiel at the same time, and he settled himself on Cas carefully not to crush him. Dean lowered his lips to suck Castiel's neck, who moaned at the contact. Then while sucking, Dean undid the buttons of Castiel's shirt while this one passed his hands in Dean's hair. Once the shirt was completely open, Dean slid his tongue to one of his nipples and began to lick and suck, which provoked a long sigh from Cas and a slight tap of the basin in Dean's crotch who moans in return. Dean was sucking actively, when he felt Castiel's hands slip under his t-shirt and under the jean then…

"OH MY GOOOD!"

Dean raised his head to see who just yelled, while Castiel tried to button up his shirt.

_Holy shit_, thought Dean who avoided looking at the person who had seen them. Sure they were in a car, in the morning, and if we hadn't stopped them who know where things could have gone…but...

* * *

_**Reviews reviews if you want to make my life complete! :DDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyaaaaaaaaaa! It's me!:D**

**First of all : THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! But there's something I don't quite understand the people who "favorite" my story but don't leave reviews...it makes me sad...but hopefully my reviewers are very nice so THANKS again!**

**Now I spent my entire saturday (which means today xD) to translate it for you guys so I hope you'll like it and don't realised the mistakes.**

**But now you'll have to wait a bit more for the next part cause' last week I've got a test almost every day and then I'm leaving for Amsterdan.**

**ANYWHO ENJOY! Xx**

* * *

Dean came out first of the car, while Castiel was trying to be presentable.

"But what is wrong with you?" The young girl exclaimed.

Dean ran is hand through his hair nervously.

"Anna...I...this isn't what you think..."

"Oh really? Really Dean? Who do you think I am? I send you my nice cousin so e could take care of Adam and you...you..." Anna made an awkward wave toward the car.

"No but Anna...I...it just happened like that...I...he..."

"In the middle of the street? Dean, in the middle of the STREET! You sick freak! Go home...perv'..."

"What? No I..."

"Goodbye Dean."

At this point Castiel came out of the car and headed home without even looking at Dean, who felt abandoned. Then he climbed into his car and hit the road to join Adam and Sam.

"Hey where were you?" Asked Sam when Dean entered the house.

"I was bringing back Castiel."

"But why? Dean I trusted you to keep him!" Yelled Adam.

"Yeah...well let's say things got complicated..."

"Ooooh...looks like somebody has been rejected?" Said Sam while slightly nudging Dean.

"Yes, you." Replied Dean drily.

"O—kay...thanks Dean..."

Dean saw Sam's puppy dog face and he felt bad.

"Sammy...sorry."It's just...Anna...caught us...in the impala..."

"I don't see where the problem is. It's not as if you were s..." Sam's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! Dean you're s..." Began Sam who was cut off by Dean.

"SHUT UP! Adam is right there."

Adam looked up from his breakfast and frowned before going back to his food.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Sam you look after Adam?"

"Sure."

Dean ran upstairs and couldn't help but think of Castiel and what happened in the car. _Would they have done it?_ Wondered Dean who entered his room and found the t-shirt he had lent Cas. For a split second the idea of keeping it near him was tempting, but Dean wasn't a girl so he would wash it...later...Then he went into the bathroom.

It took Dean 1hour and a half to be finally ready and despite this he only thought of Castiel and he wondered when he would see him again.

And unfortunately Dean will have to wait a week before seeing him again. An endless week for him who checked his emails and his phone every thirty seconds...but let's be realistic Castiel didn't have his email or his phone number. Dean didn't call Anna for Cas's number, because of how she had treated him the last time...and he couldn't knock on Castiel's door like that. He had even stopped going out at night, in case if Castiel would come, but when Sam suggested they should go see a football match, Dean accepted because he knew Cas wouldn't come. He asked Sam to call Anna and she had agreed to keep Adam. So here they were, the three of them –Dean, Sam and Adam who was sulking because he wanted to see Cas who had promised –waiting for Anna. When the bell rand at the door Sam couldn't help to crack a mischievous smile, Dean wondered what the cause of that smile was, but when he opened the door and a tuft of tousled black hair stood there, Dean felt his heart accelerate and his lips form a smile.

"Hello Dean." That voice, that voice was driving him crazy.

"Hey Cas." Castiel smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Then Adam's voice brought him back to reality.

"Caaaaaaaaas!" Adam jumped into Cas's arms who was laughing, and _Fuck,_ it was one of the best sound he had ever heard.

"You came back!" Said Adam who was excited.

"I am your friend, and friends come back." Dean felt his smile fade away but tried to appear friendly. Of course he had come back for Adam...

"Anna sent me, she cannot keep Adam." Dean's smile faded completely, he was waiting to see him again thinking there had been some sort of connection but...nope. _Anyway who talk like that?_

"You know the way. Adam told Sam that I'm waiting in the car. Castiel...thanks, again." And Dean left, he knew he had been rude, after all it wasn't Cas's fault...but hey...it's Cas who kissed him in the car and...no. Dean should stop thinking about it and concentrate on the game. Sam got into the car with the same mischievous smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing..." Answered Sam, smiling even more.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

On leaving the stadium Dean wore a big smile while Sam pouted. Their team had lost the game but it had removed Cas from his thoughts and for that he was very satisfied.

"Could you stop smiling and be patriotic." Exasperated Sam.

"But I sympathize! And I'm a patriot! So com'on what do you wanna eat? I buy!" Yes, Dean was in a very good mood.

When they arrived at Dean after eating copiously it was about 1:30 am, and Dean felt bad for making Cas stay. Sam went grumbling that Dean wasn't a patriot and that he would go to sleep. Dean went into the lounge where there was only the horrible trench coat, which was good on Cas thought Dean. Then he went into the kitchen which was empty too, so he went up and entered Adam's room where Cas was, lying on the bed with Adam's head resting on his chest, and Adam's hands were firmly clutched Castiel's black shirt. Dean thought of all the possibilities open to him, to awaken Cas and send him home, or to wake him up to tell him Dean's bed was more comfortable, or even wake Cas up and show him all the wonderful things you can do instead of sleeping...Finally Dean left them and went into his room. He took off his clothes and collapsed on his bed.

Around 4am Dean awoke because of noises from the ground floor. Dean who fears nothing, except airplanes, tooki his baseball bat covered with signatures of his team mates from high school, and went down. A thud followed by a stifled groan of pain was heard in the lounge. Dean prepared his bat like the good old days and entered the room where he stopped near the switch. He lit in a second and got ready to hit the intruder when he recognized the blue eyes and the tousled black hair.

"Cas?"

Cas looked Dean with surprised eyes and his mouth open. Then he saw the bat that Dean was holding and in a defensive move, he hastily stepped back and slammed into the low corner of the coffee table. Castiel stifled a cry, and rubbed where he had just hit himself. Dean dropped his bat and rushed near Cas.

"Cas, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes...I apologize if I woke you up but I was looking for my trench coat and in the dark it proves to be difficult." He said with a faint smile.

"Oh no it's okay. But uh...why are you looking for it?"

"I intended to go home; I was not going to let m..."

"Home? But it's 4am Cas."

"I am aware, and that's why I wanted to go home."

"Okay, okay. So first of all how many times did you hit yourself in the living room, and then I forbid you to leave at 4am. Cas you...I...come on sit down." Dean sat on the couch and invited Cas to do so but he hesitated a moment before coming limping slightly.

"It was the first time." Dean knew Cas was lying.

"Cas..."

"Maybe two...or three times." Under the inquisitive gaze of Dean Cas confessed. "Fine, four times." Dean tried to hold back but...four times? No it was too much and he burst out laughing at the face slightly annoyed of Cas who was trying to hide his smile.

"And why didn't you just turn the light on?"

"I did not want to wake you up."

"Yeah well mission accomplish!" He said with a smile.

"I am sorry..." Cas said lowering his head and Dean felt bad to tease him, so he put his arm around the young man's shoulders and shook him gently.

"I told you it was okay. Now you're gonna tell me where you hurt yourself so I could take a look." Strangely Dean liked that, taking care of Cas, but who wouldn't like, most of the times he has the look of Puss in Boots in _Shrek._ And the other part of time he has this adorable smile.

"You can go to sleep, Dean. I'll stay on the couch and I'll go around 7:00am."

"No, I can't. Not when you're there about to agonize because you're a clumsy person."

"I am not dying. And I am not a clumsy person."

"Cas, I'm very stubborn." Dean peered his gaze into Cas's. "And I always get what I want."

Castiel began to lift his shirt and the green eyes man felt the heat rose fast, too fast and then he saw the bruise which began to form its right shoulder. Dean's fingers made their way almost automatically near the bruise and touched it gently which earned him a sigh of pain from the clumsy man. He removed his fingers and asked Castiel how he did it.

"I wanted to pick up my keys and going up fast enough my shoulder hit the door handle."

Indeed he must have felt the blow past, thought Dean who got up to fetch the ointment. He returned to resettle and completely removed the t-shirt case. Dean realized that it was the second time he removed Cas's top, and it does not displease him at all. He gently rubbed his shoulder and seeing Cas agitated, he began to talk about his meeting with Anna. He had protected her from a drunken man at a party, and after they had become friends rather quickly and they both went to study in the same high school. Dean then told how he had tried to put Sam, his best friend since he was 9, and Anna together. What at first seemed like a good idea proved a huge mistake, laughed Dean while meticulously massaging the shoulder. Dean thought back to the reaction of Anna, who had treated him a jerk and Sam who had forbidden him to meddle again in his relationships. Fortunately Sam and Anna did a little more knowledge and had found an inexhaustible topic of conversation apparently: The silliness of Dean. And that's how over the last two years of high school they became inseparable, and although today was more difficult for Sam and Anna to see each others, Dean also knew they would always remain connected even if the nervous breakdown Anna had, confused him a little.

"Dean. I am sorry for...last week." Said Cas, his blue eyes dipping into the emerald green ones.

Not me, wanted to say Dean but it was too _cliché._

"Well it's time to sleep! Come on."

Dean did as if Case had said nothing and went upstairs knowing that Cas followed. They entered the room of Dean where he noticed Cas was shirtless and he was magnificent. His black hair never combed, his big blue eyes followed every move of Dean, his torso smooth and blade that had a sweet taste recalled Dean who licked his lips only for the memory. Cas probably noticed as he tilted his head and Dean thought he did it on purpose, that he wanted Dean to slam him against the wall, he wanted him to kiss him passionately. Dean then walked until his torso was only a few millimeters of Cas's, and looked into Castiel's eyes.

"You're planning on turning me on without doing anything, or you gonna do something?" Asked Dean in a hoarse voice.

"Guys, it's almost 5am and you're not alone so please shut the hell up! Damn..." Said Sam in a tone half annoyed half-tired.

The two young men parted and Cas went into the room he had occupied a week ago. Dean glanced at Sam and gave him the middle finger before shutting himself in his room, thinking that the universe was against him. He dropped on his bed when he had an idea...oh yes, Dean had a plan. And it was on!

* * *

_**REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi hi! Okay so I apologize for the lack of uploading but high school is taking most of my time and when I was finally able to upload some family problems came! **

**So I'm really really sorry. But Now everything is okay. And I'll post more often I promise! This is one of my New Year's resolution! :DD **

**Once again a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers! I love you so muuuuuuuuuch you have no idea! :DDDD**

**I apologize for the mistakes and Merry Christmas (a bit early I know.)**

**Hope you'll enjoy! :D**

**Xx**

* * *

7 am, the alarm sounded which woke up Dean. He nonchalantly ran a hand through his hair before getting out of bed and waking up Adam to go to school –yes, school had reopened two days ago for Adam. -He went down to prepare breakfast when he remembered that Cas was there, or at least he hoped he wasn't gone. After preparing breakfast, he let Adam eat and went to Cas's room. He quietly opened the door and his heart sank when he saw Cas curled in the middle of the bed. He was helding a pillow tightly in his arms and Dean projected himself instead of the pillow ... He was roused from his thoughts when Cas stretched and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Hello!" Said cheerfully Dean who noticed Cas's smiling when he saw him.

"Hello, Dean." Answered Cas, rising.

"The breakfast is served, and I don't take no for an answer."

"So it will be yes." Smiled Cas.

They went down and Dean noted Adam's face lighting up.

"You made him stay! Is he taking me to school?" Asked the little boy full of hope.

"No, it's me."

"Can he come?"

"We h..." Began Dean who was interrupted by Cas.

"I would be delighted. If Dean agrees, of course."

"Oh Dean, say yes! Pleaaaaaaase!"

"Fine, fine. Now you let us eat."

Adam gave his best smile before disappearing into the living room. The two men took seats in front of each other and began to eat.

"Did you make those pancakes?" Asked Cas.  
"Yep."  
"They are very good, thank you. "Dean's smile lit up, it was the first time someone told him that these pancakes were good ... and it was nice.  
"I burn everything I do." Said Cas shamefully.  
"I don't believe you."

"I assure you. I only know how to make sandwiches...and still the bread must not be toasted." Dean laughed, he never would have thought that Cas was a disaster in the kitchen. But he thought it was adorable and touching –although he would never confess it ... –Adam came into the kitchen and took part in the conversation he had probably heard from the living room.

"You should learn to Cas. We would not want his house to burn."Offered Adam. "You might want to learn here, you know it doesn't bother me." Adam said with a huge grin.  
"We'll see, we'll see." Said Dean. "Well we'll prepare ourselves and we're going, so be ready!"

They left all three of them, Adam was in the back seat, a big smile on his face, Cas in the passenger's seat, window open and hair floating in the wind –he was beautiful ... No, Dean did not thing Cas was beautiful, Dean was focused on the road. He didn't care that the wind was revealing an area of the neck which would be perfect to be explored with his tongue, or the fact that the sunlight was shining his black hair. No, he didn't give a damn. The gray ad common road was much more interesting ...  
They arrived, dropped Adam who asked Cas to pick him up with Dean, even if the word "order" would be more accurate and Dean restarted the car to bring his passenger home. A silence settled and Dean thought it was time to put phase one of his plan in motion.

"Tell me more about yourself." Said Dean, still looking at the road.

"Pardon?" Answered Cas looking at Dean in a confused face.

"We barely know each other, so I'd like to know you."

"You know I am Anna's cousin."

"Yeah, and that you're Adam's toy and Sam's fantasy. Thanks, Sherlock. I mean w..."

"I've already told you a lot of things...about my family. And I do not see why I would be Adam's toy."

Finally knowing Cas wasn't as easy as it seemed, thought Dean.

"No, but...it doesn't matter." Dean sighed and turned all his attention on the road.

"I..." Whispered Cas and paused.

The silence returned, and none of the two men broke it, then Dean turned abruptly and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"I want to know you. Really." Blurted Dean.  
"I ... uh ..." Stammered Cas who didn't understand what was happening.  
"Ah yes ... uh ... maybe you don't want t ..."  
"That's not it!" Exclaimed Cas.  
"Oh ... OH! Well yes it explains everything ..." Dean restarted the car, laughing nervously.  
"I do not understand, Dean."  
"It's me Cas, it's me ... I ... I thought you uh ... of course you're not alone! I mean who would not like big blue eyes like yours or do not want to hear your laugh 24 out of 24! ... I apologize for everything that happened I ..." Dean turned to Cas who was trying really hard not to laugh. Dean stopped speaking and his eyes were going back and forth between the road and Cas who eventually exploded into laughter. Dean could not help but smile because that laugh, that face ...  
"I ... uh ..." Cas tried to catch his breath before continuing. "I'm not in a relationship Dean. But I appreciate all your compliments and I would like to know you as well. Really." Dean felt his heart accelerate and he really felt like a 10 year old girl in front of his barely pubescent idol! But he didn't care, Cas wanted to know him! WOUWOU! He smiled and put the radio which was playing _Sympathy For The Devil_, it was surely a coincidence, but "WOUWOU" Dean smiled even more. He increased the volume and accelerated, the plan was actually starting pretty well! In addition, Dean noticed that Cas's fingers slapped rhythmically on the edge of the open window.  
"Rolling Stones fan?" Asked Dean, smiling like an idiot.  
"Of some songs, yes."  
"Otherwise do you do something tonight?" Okay, Dean had no idea why he said that.  
"Uh ... not really." And Dean saw Cas moving in a nervous way.

"You know if you're busy, we can do something another time."  
"No, No, no." Cas said, shaking his head from left to right. "Tonight is perfect."  
"Okay ... uh ... I'll pick you up at... 9am?"  
"Yes." And Cas regained his smile which melted Dean's heart who tried to turn his attention to the road.

Dean left Cas and nothing happened like the last time. Then the day passed slowly for Dean who expected one thing which was to be with Cas. He wondered what would Cas wear, what would happen, if they would kissing or h...

"Hey Winchester! I hope the drool you have at the corner of the mouth is helpingto polish the car!" Bobby yelled.  
"Uh ... sorry Bobby!"  
"Yeah, yeah ..."

Dean couldn't believe that Cas turned him into a girl who was expecting her first date with the boy she loved since primary school! This _never_ happened. He went back to work and was delighted when her workday ended a few hours later. He went to pick up Adam who refused to get into the car. "We are waiting Cas." Had been the only sentence that came out of his mouth. Dean explained to him that Cas was working, but tonight he's going out with him so he must prepare. Adam seemed to think then he got into the car without a word. He arrived at the house where a Sam slumped on the couch watched TV and ate barbecue chips. Dean was going to ask Adam to not say a thing to Sam on its date with Cas when:

"_Dean and __Cas __sitting__ in __a tree : __K__-I__-__S__-__S-I__-__N-G. __First comes__ love__..._"Adam began to sing going into the living room. Dean rushed on Adam to silence him but Sam had already heard everything.

"So you and Cas...right? ... Well from what I saw last night...I would even saythat the song which would be appropriate is_: __Dean and Cas __sitting__ in __a __tree__, __doing__ what they __should not be_,_ starts with an S, ends with a X. Oh my god it must be SEX !" _

"Sam! Adam is right there!"  
"Given the way you looked at the Cas's neck it's not surprising ... I thought you wanted to suck his blood like vampires!" Exclaimed the boy.  
"It's not his blood he wants to suck..." muttered Sam, chuckling, which earned him a dark look from Dean.  
"I hate you."  
"Of course you do!" Said Sam laughing more.  
"I'm going upstairs."  
"He must prepare for his _rendezvous_ with Cas." Said Adam to Sam. Dean who was on the stairs, stopped, turned to them.  
"This. Is. Not.."  
"Call it what you want, Deana." Said Sam who burst out laughing while singing his song.

Dean went on his way to his room where he slammed the door. Cas made him act like a teenager. But Dean had something else to think, he had to wash and dress. He could not go there smelling sweat and oil stains. He went to wash and then he grabbed his favorite jeans, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and his leather jacket he loved. It was time to go, he checked for the umpteenth time he had everything and then left without saying goodbye. That way they would think twice before treating him like a 12 years old girl. He got into his car, set off AC / DC and went to Cas's house with a big smile on his face. He parked across the street from Cas, left the car, took a last look in the mirror and knocked at the door. It opened and Dean felt his jaw open. Cas was wearing a pair of blue almost black jeans with a hole that was at his right knee and a blue shirt that highlighted his eyes. Dean realized that his hair was in the same position than last night, and this morning, and a week ago and no he did not think it was adorable and that it suited him. Dean returned to reality when Cas told him he would get his keys and they could go. Dean observed Cas turning and...indeed this pair of jeans really suited him, though Dean. He returned, brandishing the keys that fell. He bent and O.M.G. No Dean didn't just thing that, no, no. I said no! But the Cas's jeans had another hole, located just below his ass which made this hole visible if Cas bent. And Cas was bending right now. Just in front of him. At a few centimeters. Offering this magnificent sight. His magnificent posterior belonging to this wonderful young man. These jeans will not make the evening, Dean thought. Cas turned to Dean who looked away and pretented to be fascinated by the door. Cas closed the door and walked towards the car, when he dropped his keys. Dean was closer so he bent and gave them to Cas who was smiling stupidly.

"You looked at mine. I have the right to watch yours." Dean stopped with a resonant word in his head _Busted__!_ Then he started walking again, smiling mischievously.  
"We liked what we saw?" Asked Dean settling behind the wheel.

"Yes. Very much."

"Hey, but you let them fall on purpose then?"  
"The first time no. I'm a clumsy person Dean. The second time ... let's say that my fingers have dropped the keys by accident."  
"Pervert." Dean said, smiling.  
"I never said I wasn't." Said Cas, smiling slyly.

Oh yes, Cas was perfect thought Dean who started the car in direction of a bar that he knew well. During the journey Dean and Cas made acquainted which allowed Dean to learn that Cas had a cat named Garfield and that his favorite band was The Maine –Dean made a mental note to check and listen this group as soon as possible –that he loved the pies, especially cherries, and was a great burgers eater. Dean parked the car at 5 minutes from the bar, and then they get out. Dean watched a showcase when he felt a hand slip into his, then fingers tangled with his. Dean paused and looked at their hands before raising his head and seeing a smiling Cas.

"Cas ... uh ... I ... there are friends of my father in this side of town and uh ... I never said I was ... well I was gay. And I wish I ... uh ... sorry." Dean muttered, rubbing his neck with his free hand. Cas took away his hand, smiled at him, stepped aside a bit and walked quietly. Dean expected Cas to start crying or something... but Cas's reaction made him feel even more like an asshole. They entered the bar where Dean greeted Ellen, the owner of the bar. Then he turned to Cas with a big smile.

"So you want to eat right away, or a billiard party would satisfy you? I warn I'm good. Very good."  
"I'm better."  
"That's what we'll see."

Dean gave a billiard cue to Cas and prepared the table. The game was very tight, Cas was really good. Dean realized that if Cas was successful he would win. He leaned on the table, slid his cue between his fingers and Dean could not think straight. It was like Cas was doing it on purpose but he does it on purpose with his sneaky smile! Dean felt his thoughts were troubled, his hands become moist, and the heat was rising when suddenly, Cas lost his smile and stopped its movement.

"You expected me?" Asked a stranger who put his hands on Cas's hips, then his lips to Cas's ear before whispering.  
"What I'm gonna do to you, you'll feel it for days ... believe m ..." The stranger couldn't finish that Dean had jumped on him and had him on the floor. He began to hit more and more, and harder and harder when he felt two hands grabbing him and putting him up, it was Cas.  
"Come on, we're going Dean."  
"Yeah Dean, listen to your little bitch." Said the bloody man. Dean didn't need any more to jump on the man once again and punched him with his fits.

"Excuse yourself!" Dean yelled.  
"I…am...so... sorry that your boyfriend is a whore."The man said, laughing.  
"You really wanna die huh?"  
"Dean." Case insisted. "He's not worth the trouble. Come. Please."

Dean gave one last punch before getting up; they left the bar and walked towards the car. Cas was walking with a rapid pace, and Dean blamed himself for destroying their date but... then Cas turned around, pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately. WOW. That kiss was doing things to his body that he would deny until the end of his life. Cas broke the kiss and lowered his head, catching his breath, Dean watched him, bewildered. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled shyly.

"Thank you." Then Cas began to walk. Dean uttered _you're welcome_ before he followed Cas and tangled their fingers, smiling like an idiot. Cas certainly made him ast like a girl, a jealous and an idiot. But mostly he made him happy. He was sure to have to face the reaction of his father, who would be violent, but he was happy. He was fucking happy right now.

* * *

_**Don't forget the reviews! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**So I apologize for not posting sooner but during the new year's eve party some stupid guy spilled alcohol on the computer so well the PC died:( Then we had to buy a new one but they didn't have it in stores so we waited and waited...but now it's okay! :D**

**So I am really sorry! Moreover I had planned to post on the second or third of January so I'm really angry.**

**Anywho it's here! :D I hope you'll like it, and sorry for the mistakes :(**

**And of course a huge THANKS to my reviewers! You made my life complete! :DDD And since I didn't post since...well a long time this weekend another part is coming! :DDD**

**Oh and Happy New Year (I know it's late but hey, it's still January! :DDD)**

**Enjoy!Xx**

* * *

"You wanna come home?"Asked Castiel.  
"Oh yes." And Dean knocked himself mentally for this answer which must have looked desperate.

They climbed into the Impala and headed towards Cas's home where Dean parked. Then they went inside and Dean discovered a relatively modern, rather tidy with lots of books but he was particularly interested in the photos in the lobby, including one where he recognized Anna alongside Cas and another young man, slightly smaller than Cas and with longer brown hair.

"Is this Gabriel?" Asked Dean, which seemed to surprise Cas. "You talked about him..." Continued Dean who was interrupted by Cas.  
"I know, but ... I did not think you'll remember ..." Cas said, lowering his head.  
"It's you so ..." Dean said, blushing slightly before plunging his emerald eyes in Cas's eyes, who had just raised his head. They stood for a long time, looking at each other when rumblings from Dean's belly were heard. Cas laughed and leaded Dean into the kitchen.  
"Mr. Disaster in the kitchen has a very modern kitchen still." Laughed Dean. "Besides it makes me think you told me you didn't know how to cook but you also told me that you could make pancakes. You said that to put yourself in Adam's pocket or ..." he continued in a teasing tone.  
"Or maybe ..." Cas approached Dean. "I said this for the handsome young man with green eyes ..."  
"I'm interested ..." Replied Dean while approaching Cas so that their torsos were touching, and he felt the Cas's breath on his lips. Their lips were getting closer and closer when they heard gurgling noises. Cas moved away from Dean and leaned against the refrigerator.  
"What do you wanna eat?"  
"A cherry pie."  
"Dean ..." sighed Cas. "You know I do not know how to cook."

Dean took off his jacket and put it on a chair before turning to Cas with big smile on his lips.

"Well, consider this like the first lesson of cooking, from cook Winchester, in person."

Cas returned his smile and went to get the ingredients in a closet when the clumsy who was in him surfaced and the package slipped out of his hands, landing on his head. Cas had his eyes wide open as if trying to realize what had just happened while Dean was laughing out loud.

"I understand why you avoid cooking _Mister__Clumsy_!"

Cas pouted and Dean couldn't help but go and kiss that adorable face, even with flour in his hair and on his face, Cas was more cute than ever. When Dean broke the kiss he noticed Cas was slightly smirking.

"What?" Asked Dean half-amused, half intrigued.

"I am not edible."  
"Wanna bet?" Dean slowly crowded Cas and when he was about to lick his neck, he saw from the corner of his eye Cas's hands who wanted to overthrow the flour on him. In a fast and skilful movement Dean grabbed the flour and threw it all over the other young man who was now almost white from head to toe.

"It was not really nice, Dean."  
"And that's the one who wanted to do the same thing on me 20 seconds ago who's talking?"  
"Yes." Said Cas, smiling. "I think I'll go wash. It does not bother you if I leave 10 minutes?"  
"Naah! Take your time! Anyway it's not as if you were going to help me while making the pie."  
"It's true. Well if you need anything I'm in the bathroom upstairs, first door on the left."  
"Okie-dokie! Do not drown."  
"This was not my intention. And I doubt that I could drown in a shower."  
"Uh ... yes. I ... nothing." Sometimes Cas had surprising answers, but it made him even more adorable. He should stop using the word _adorable_, more girly you can't be!

Dean watched Cas walking up the stairs and heard a door close before he got to work. He was taking out the ingredients when he heard ringing. He wondered who it could be and chose to go take a look before calling Cas. But he didn't even have time to approach the door that a voice that sounded familiar was speaking. "Castiel? Are you there? It's me Anna! Castiel?"  
Dean froze and planed all the possible strategies for its hide, or flee. But he had no time to pick one he heard Anna talk to itself. "Fortunately I haven't given him his keys back yet ..." Dean could already see the scene, _Anna opening the door and finding him there ..._ oh no. It could not happen, he rushed in the stairs and opened abruptly the door to the bathroom where was a shirtless Cas, barefoot, jeans undone that rested on his hips, which was allowing the vision of black boxer. Dean was drawn from his contemplation when he noticed that Cas was looking at him with his head tilted and his mouth slightly open.

"I ...there's ... Anna! Anna is here! And she ..."  
"Castiel? You're up there?" Anna yelled from the ground floor. The two young men heard footsteps on the stairs that stopped at the door of the bathroom.  
"Castiel?"  
Dean was in totally panicking and when he looked at Cas he saw that he was very calm.  
"Yes, Anna, what are you doing here?" Asked Cas in a calm tone and not as if he was topless with another man in the bathroom, and that this man was the best friend of the young woman.

"I forgot some stuff."  
"Oh yes." Cas seemed to remember something. "Make yourself at home, then. I' wash myself." Dean felt a weight was removed, in a few minutes Anna would leave.  
"Yes but they are in the bathroom. Can I come?"  
Dean wanted to scream: Noooooo! But it could lead to its detection.  
"I am not visible, Anna." Cas said in a tone still very calm which impressed Dean.  
"Can't you say you're naked like everybody else Castiel?"  
"That's what I just said. I am not visible."  
"Right... never mind. Go into the shower and tell me when I can come." Anna seemed impatient.  
"You want to come into the bathroom while I'm washing ... and therefore not visible, am I right?" If the situation was not as critical, Dean would have already burst out laughing.  
"Yes I want to enter in the bathroom while you're washing yourself naked! But for heaven's sake I will not open the shower door to see how mini-Castiel looks like! But if you go on, I'm coming now."

Cas walked around the room before taking Dean into the shower with him, Dean followed him even though he did not understand at all what Cas was trying to do. Cas closed the shower door, initiated the water and called Anna.

"Ah finally! But what were you doing in there?" Asked Anna, who seemed to rummage in the drawers.  
"Nothing." And Dean felt Cas pressing against him and he did everything he could to not find it exciting but _fuck_! Cas began to tickle Dean's ear with his teeth, who tried to keep off all sighs that could alert Anna. But Cas began to put his hand on his crotch and applied pressure that made moan Dean.  
"Everything is fine Castiel?" Asked Anna. Yep Anna was still there, Dean had totally forgotten her, but hey, it was understandable…  
"Yes, the water became hot all of a sudden. You're finding what you came for?"

And Dean felt Cas's hand sneaked into his pants and under his boxers, he felt his delicate fingers catching his limb and stroking gently. Dean could not think properly, it was as if he was back in high school when he discovered sex. He felt his legs give up, but Cas pinned him against the wall and his other hand held him firmly by the hips. Dean let his head fall in the crook of Castiel's neck who accelerated its movement, while his mouth continued to nibble at Dean's ear, this made Dean gasping and arching in the touch. But it's Cas's voice hoarser than ever, that made him come in his jeans. "Dean." Never his name had been pronounced like and Dean had ejaculated with a long moan that could have been Cas's name. It took Dean a minute or two to come down and realize what had just happened. Cas was still within inches of him, and his hand had not left his pants and it's now that he remembered, Anna.

* * *

_**REVIEWS! =) (Hope you liked it!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello hello! **

**Like I said here's the new chapter! :DD Hope you'll like it and I apologize for all the mistakes :(**

**I'd like to thank you my dear reviewers because you're making my days! :DD And to those who followed or favorited this story why not reviewing it? Cause that would make me really really happy! :DD**

**I also hope this part will save your weekend because mine was fucked up the minute I heard no SPN this friday! :( :( :(**

**Anywho hope you'll like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

At any moment Dean expected the shower door to open on Anna, he had even stopped breathing.

"She left 3 minutes ago, Dean." Said Cas with the same voice that had just sent Dean to heaven.  
"Cas ... you ... you know you've almost killed me?"  
"It was not my intention."  
"I wish I knew what your intention was when you started to jerk me off while Anna was in the room!"  
"You did not like it?"  
"You know that _Oh!_" Dean did not expect that Cas would removed his hand from his penis that fast.  
"Cas I ..." But he was interrupted by the ringtone of his phone, which announced him he had a new message. He left the shower and looked at the message: _"He will not live with a fag' who is dating a whore." _Dean felt afraid at first; afraid of what his father would do, afraid of losing Adam. Then a wave of anger overwhelmed him, nobody had the right to insult him, to treat him as a no one. Especially someone who's an alcoholic and who lost everything. And Cas was everything but a ... He had no right to attack Cas, if he touched Cas ... Dean doesn't know what he would do but it wouldn't be pretty.  
"Is everything alright, Dean?"  
"Yes, yes ... I'll have a drink... and start the pie while you're washing." Dean began to leave when he felt a firm hand hold him.  
"Dean, you are soaked and I think you should change your underwear ... and pants."  
"Just give me something to change and a towel."  
"Dean ... are you s ..."  
"Yes Cas, I'm sure." Cut Dean dryly.

Cas left in turn the shower and then took a towel and some clothes, before giving it to Dean who went to change in Cas's room while he was washing. Dean undid his pants before removing his boxers; he gave a slight smile, thinking back to what Cas had did to him. Then he remembered that Cas hadn't came. _Ah yes, well done Dean!_ More selfish you can't! In addition you treat him like a one night stand just after he gave you the best handjob of your life! He put on the clothes Cas had lent him and strangely it was fitting perfectly, when he could swear that Cas was thinner than him ... oh yes he was thinner but the guy had some strength...

After having changed and dried, he began to look at Cas's room, he noticed that although his kitchen, his bathroom and entry –only rooms he had seen –his room was a mess. There were books everywhere, clothes strewn on the bed, and then he saw a mass moved on the bed. Dean froze, imagining all sorts of horrible things that could be hiding underneath this black jacket, afterward he saw two big blue eyes looked at him strangely. More Dean approached the more he spotted that it was a cat. A tiny gray and white cat with big blue eyes. He took him in his arms and began to scratch its belly which was apparently quite pleasing to ... no,it could not be Garfield ... it didn't look like him. Maybe he had two cats ... no Cas told him he had a cat Garfield who he should beware of... beware of this little thing too ador...

"AAAAAAAH!" The cat had just bitten his finger. "Let me go! Let me go evil creature!" Dean who was preoccupied with the removal of the cat from his finger didn't hear Cas's return.  
"I told you to be wary."  
"Cas! Remove it! Take it off!" Dean yelled waving his hand; Cas stifled a laugh before taking the little devil in his arms. Dean looked at his injured finger while glaring to the cat.  
"Dean, let me introduce Garfield. Dean Garfield." Then he put down Garfield who ran away.  
"I do not want it near me." Said Dean sucking the blood from his finger.  
"I understand. You may want to be taking care of?"  
"No. I am not a child." Dean growled.  
"You're just an adult who is afraid of a little cat." Teased Cas.  
"Besides, why did you call him Garfield?"  
"Why not?" Answered Cas while moving toward the kitchen with Dean, who followed him.  
"Garfield is known for being fat, red and _fat_."  
"I thought it was funny to call him like that."  
"You thought it was funny to call it that because he had nothing in common with the real Garfield?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh ... Cas" Dean smiled while gently tapping Cas's back who smiled to him. "Let's continue our pie."

When the oven rang the end of the pie's heating Dean was already totally drunk. Yes, while preparing the pie, the two young men had the "good" idea to drink a little bit of alcohol, except that Dean and Cas did not have the same concept of "a little bit" than everybody. They had already finished all the resources of alcohol (and there were a lot) that Castiel owned. And if Cas was holding on as if he had only drank half a beer, Dean was drunk. And Cas discovered that a drunken Dean is a n outgoing Dean, a very outgoing Dean.  
"Com'on Cas ... for once there's nobody who can stop us ..." Dean whispered in Cas's ear who attempted to take the pie from the oven while dodging the wandering hands of Dean.  
"Dean, no." Said Cas in a firm tone.  
"I love when you talk to me like that." Dean whispered while sliding his hand under Cas's shirt.

Cas put the pie on the table and took off Dean's hand.

"Dean." Said Cas in a disapproving tone.  
"Case?" Replied Dean, smiling mischievously and placing his hands on Cas's hips to be closer to him.  
"Don't you want to eat the pie?" Cas tried in vain.  
"I found a new dessert ..." Dean began to suck Cas's neck who was painfully trying to resist.  
"Dean ... Dean ... I ... no ... not like that ..."  
"You prefer that way." Said Dean before removing Cas's belt. And finally Cas found the strength to say no and pushed Dean away.  
"Dean, you're drunk. I'll take you home."

"And the pie?"  
"Punished."

Dean pouted, but followed Cas.  
"Your keys." Asked Cas.  
"Huh?"  
"Your car keys please."  
Dean gave them to him without arguing. He was too tired and Cas looked sober, well next to Dean everybody would look sober. They sat in the car and Dean felt the car leave, he heard voices that were becoming increasingly distant and images became increasingly dark, then it was total darkness, he had sunk.

When Dean woke up the first thing that came to mind was: hangover. Then he felt a warm body next to him and he came closer to it. He was happy there, he felt something tickling his nose slightly and this made him smile. He opened his eyes to see what was the author of this heat and tingling when he recognized Cas. Dean panicked and got out of bed quickly, apparently it did not wake Cas who was sleeping deeply. Dean tried to remember what happened but he failed. And the fact that Cas was in his bed in his underwear did not bode well, especially when he was also in his underwear. Underwear which didn't belong to him.

Dean came down and found Sam who was eating breakfast.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean noticed the thrill Sam got when he heard his name.  
"Uh, hello Dean ... are you ... you okay?"  
"No! I'm not okay! Cas is up here! And I can't remember what happened last night!"

The worried look of Sam stepped aside to make room for a mischievous smile.

"Maybe the sex was so amazing that you blacked out." Dean's face turned pale and he had to sit down to regain his senses.  
"Nah I'm kidding."  
"You're so stupid!"  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch. So what happened yesterday?"

Sam laughed before regaining its seriousness and to tell what he knew. It all started with the fact that Cas had to carry Dean on his bed, because Dean had fallen asleep. Sam then told how Dean had insulted him and how he had protected Cas because Dean was afraid that he –Sam – would monopolized Cas. Then when Cas had finished putting him to bed and was about to leave Dean begged him to stay.

"No, I didn't do that, did I?"  
"Oh yes you did! And so he stayed as you have seen."

The memories came back slowly with the help of Sam and he felt really bad for having treated Cas like this. Their night had been horrible and it was because of him. Cas probably didn't want to see him again, he would surely tell him they were not compatible or something like that. No, Dean could not let that happen. He rushed into his room praying that Cas hadn't left by the window. On arrival he noticed that Cas hadn't moved, he was relieved. Then he approached the bed and sat on it while watching Cas asleep.

"You know it's scary when someone is watching you sleeping." Dean blushed and looked away.  
"I ... uh ... I'm sorry."  
"It's o ..."  
"No, I mean for everything." Cut Dean. "I'm sorry about last night and this morning. I've been a giant asshole yesterday."

Cas sat against the headboard and tilted his head and Dean had to look away because he was just too fucking adorable like that.

"I do not see how you were a giant asshole, Dean." Cas said softly.  
"I had a fight with some guy! And we had to go elsewhere, your home, where I did a giant mess. Then I was drunk and I ... I tried ... I'm sorry."  
"Dean. When you fought, I was ... maybe not in heaven, but you did it for me. Nobody has ever done anything for me and you, you fought for me like that. So thank you. Then of course you did a giant mess in my kitchen but I am also responsible. And when you were drunk ... I found it quite pleasant. But I would have liked it if you were sober ... but at least you know what to do next time."  
"The ... you want to go out with me? Again?"  
"Yes. I enjoyed myself last night." Said Cas, smiling.

Dean could not help but kiss Cas, then they prepared because Cas had to go home. Dean offered to escort Castiel who agreed, they went out of the house together, laughing, when Dean saw a fist hit Castiel in the face. Everything was in slow motion for Dean who saw Cas falling to the ground with a thud. He wanted to go see if Cas was alright but a voice resounded and Dean became paralyzed.

"Do not touch my son!"

All he feared was there, he was frozen, his eyes riveted on Cas who was groaning in pain whit his left arch of eyebrow opened where a lot of blood was dripping, and Dean was powerless against this horrible show.

* * *

_**A review doesn't hurt anyone but it makes me really happy! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**hey hey hey!**

**So sorry for the waiting but I had important exams and I had to be focus which is really hard for me xD Anywho I'm here with the next chapter! Hope you'll like it even though I don't really like it but hey, it's necessary for the following of the story xD**

**Thanks again to my reviewers, you just rock seriously! :DDD**

**Sorry for the mistakes but I'm so tired that I can't read properly :(**

**Enjoy! :DD**

**Xx**

* * *

Dean was sitting on the floor in the hallway of the hospital, waiting for a doctor to come and talk to him about Cas and his condition. And he couldn't help but remember the scene, it's going over and over again in slow motion, and he felt guilty. Guilty because he should have protected Cas, he should have rush on Cas when he was down, he should have reacted ... but no he froze. Who knows how long he'd have stayed like that if Sam hadn't come, if Sam hadn't helped Cas for getting in the car, if Sam hadn't pressed the wound with a towel, if Sam hadn't drive to the hospital.  
He was drawn from his thoughts when a doctor appeared.

"Mr. Winchester?" Asked the doctor.  
"Uh, yes." Replied Dean while rising sharply, before coming closer, anxiously, to the doctor. "Is he okay?"  
"Yes. Mr. Milton has lost blood, of course, but this kind of injury is usually superficial."  
"So everything is fine? No trauma or some other shit?"  
"Yes, everything is fine. The doctor smiled before continuing. "No trauma. The nurse must've finish the stitch, so you can take him home ... or at home." Said the doctor, smiling mischievously, which made Dean blush like a fucking teenage girl.  
"Hmm ... thank you doctor."  
"You're welcome. Just make sure to bring him back in three weeks to remove the thread and all will be fine."

With these words the doctor left, leaving Dean relieved and happy. He had to wait ten minutes before seeing Cas, his shirt stained with blood and a bandage on the arcade. Dean rushed to meet him before kissing him tenderly.

"Cas ... I'm so sorry ... for ..." Dean made a vague hand gesture toward the face of Cas.  
"It hurts less than it looks." Reassured Cas. Dean approached gently his fingers before brushing the bandage, which made Cas wince.

"I said it was less painful than it looks, but it's still hurting."  
"Oh yes, sorry Cas." Dean took off his hands before putting them into his pockets. "Shall we go?"  
"Yes."

Dean and Cas headed for the car, before taking the road for Cas' home. In front of Castiel's house, Anna was waiting.

"Castiel! Are you okay?" Anna took him by the shoulders and began to examine his wound.  
"Yes, Anna. I'm fine. Now will you let me go?"  
" Are you sure? How many fingers do I have?" Asked Anna, showing seven fingers.  
"I will not answer this question."  
"And you! It's your entire fault! I was sure it would happen!" Anna yelled, letting Cas go and approaching Dean.  
"How is it my fault? I didn't hit him!"  
"You could have stopped your father from beating him."  
"Anna, this is not Dean's fault."  
"Castiel, stay outside of it. Dean has responsibilities."  
"Anna." Said Cas in a disapproving tone.  
"Okay, okay. I come, open and I come."

Castiel opened the door which allowed Anna to get a little closer to Dean.

"Do not get near him anymore, Winchester."  
"What? Anna, it's me, Dean. I'm not going to hurt him."  
"That's why he has that woun ..."  
"It was not my fault! Anna I ..."  
"No, Dean. You're my best friend and you know it. But Castiel has ... I cannot let him go through that again."  
"What are you talking about? I ..."  
"Sometimes you can be an asshole Dean." And with these words Anna left to join Cas, before closing the door behind them.

Okay, Dean had missed an episode because, okay he did not rocked and Cas is injured, but ... He sighed before heading home, where a muscular discussion with his father was waiting him.  
When he reached home, dean found a Sam rather exhausted and upset, who was bearing down on him.

"Dean!" Yelled Sam  
"Not in the mood Sam."  
"Oh really? And that was a reason for abandoning me in the hospital?" Exclaimed Sam.  
"What? I ..." Yes, Sam had taken them ... "Oh ... I ... sorry."  
"That's it? Sorry? Sorry that you were forced to walk for 30 minutes without forgetting the first 10 minutes where you had to run behind the car and I did not stop for you?"  
"You ran behind the car!"  
"Yes!"

And this was too much, Dean burst out laughing, because Sam running behind the car it should have been hilarious.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam took the keys to the Impala and drove off. Dean was in no mood and let him go, then he went to confront his father. As soon as he entered the house, he saw the startled look of Adam, who reminded him of the night when their father had nearly hit Adam. But Dean had intervened and took the shot, as usual, then after he took Adam and they were gone forever, or at least that's what they thought at the time.

"Adam go play upstairs please."Asked Dean before sitting in front of his father. Adam listened Dean and went upstairs.

"Is it a healthy environment for him up there?" Asked his father, that was the beginning of the hostilities.  
"Yes." Dean will remain calm; Dean will be diplomatic, Dean will be an adult.  
"I doubt it ... otherwise I just came to say that I'll take Adam back. I think it will be better for him to live with a real male figure. A man, a real one."  
"What?" Calm, Dean stay calm. Think about Adam, think about Cas, think about Sam and Anna.  
"I think that living with a gay dating fagots, not to say a bitch, is not very masculine."  
"You won't take him away from me."  
"You mean you have the right to steal my son, but I can't? So I have to stay there, watching the education that you teach him with your slut? I think you're not mature enough, son."  
Dean jumped up by toppling his chair in passing.  
"Son? I'm not your son! Just as Adam is no longer your son! And you'll let Cas out of it. He takes good care of Adam and Ad…"

"You left him the right to take care for Adam? My Adam? Dean, I warn you, I'll get him back."  
"Yes he has the right to take care for Adam, he has! Because he is attentive, kind, funny ... like you before that ..." Dean couldn't finish that his father began to raise his hand. Dean dodged the blow and prepared to avoid others.  
"You choose Dean, Adam or your bitch." Dean felt his fists clenched. His father passed by him and when he opened the door, Dean knocked with all his strength into the wall.  
"His name is Castiel." Dean hissed between his teeth.  
"Whatever. You tell me when you'll have dropped ... you know who."  
_That's it._

"If you're talking about Castiel, I won't break up with him." Dean approached his father.

"So you choose ..."

No. I'm taking Adam as well. Adam will stay here because he is happy. I would do anything to keep him, you understand. And you won't have a damn chance."

"I'm his f…"

"You were. You've lost that title the day you plut your lips on the bottle of Cognac. You lost it when you became intoxicated 24/24H. You lost it when you tried to put your hand on Adam. Now leave my house. Or I'll call the police."

His father came out and stopped.

"You won't have both, dean."

Dean slammed the door and felt his eyes sting. _No, I will not cry. I would not do him that pleasure. I ... I need air. I need to think. _Dean went upstairs and saw Adam's eyes wet with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"  
The boy wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before putting clothes he put in a suitcase.  
"I know I have to go back with Dad. But you'll always come and see me? You ... you'll still love me even if I have to live with dad?" Asked Adam, sobbing. And Dean felt his heart broke and tears flow gently down his cheeks.  
"Never you will go back there, okay. And whatever you do I'll always love you, so never forget it, okay?"  
"Yes, but dad told me it was selfish to stay with you, and someday you will cast me out because you won't love me."  
"He said that? No, but I'll ..." Dean stopped himself from insulting his father and pulled himself together. "I am the selfish one."  
"Why?" Asked Adam snuggling in Dean's arms.  
"It is me who wants to keep you with me forever. It's me who does not want to let his little brother go."  
"Really?" Adam's eyes lit up which was eased Dean.  
"Yes."  
"Cool!"  
"Well let's go."  
"For where?"  
"You little guy you'll stay here to see Anna because you miss him very much. I'll go do something adult and I would come back to take you out for an ice cream and a movie! Well if it's alright with you ..."  
"Yes! Hurry Hurry! I wanna see Anna!" Adam pulled Dean's sleeve to make him react.  
"I have to call first."

Dean called Anna, who appeared skeptical at first but face to Adam could not say no. And so Anna was there to take care of Adam while Dean went for a walk to do what he had to do, because Sam had taken the car, _the little fucker._

He was halfway there when suddenly the rain began to fall and he began to run. He had just arrived at his destination; he nervously knocked on the door. And when the door opened, Dean felt his heart stop. He'd never say no to Cas, never.

"Dean? But ... you're soaked."

"Uh ... yes. I ran because ... well who cares. I ... uh ... we must speak Cas." On hearing these words that came out of his own mouth, Dean knew he should not do that. But he always made bad decisions, so why change.

* * *

_**Reviews please =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so it's been TWO weeks that i'm trying to update but I couldn't so sorry!**

**Hey! So I'm really sorry for not uploading sooner but I have so many things to do since it's my last year in high school, and the only free time I have it's when I'm going to some concerts! So I am really really sorry because I don't have any patience in general so I understand if you're mad or anything. Hopefully the 11 chapter will be the end of this story (even though after the 11 chap there's a little christmas story I did for christmas xD).**

**Anywho I'm rambling so back to the upload, I apologize once again and a HUGE thank you to the reviewers! :)**

**Hope you'll like it and sorry for the mistakes.**

_**(ps : Is there any Community fans reading it?)**_

**Enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

"Sure. Come in, please." Said Cas letting Dean in.  
"Wait, I'll find something so you can dry yourself."  
"Okay thank you."

Dean took off his jacket and his shirt that were soaked. Cas gave him a towel and went to dry his guest's clothes, before sitting at his side.  
"How's your eye?"  
"It's the arcade Dean. But do not worry I've seen worse."  
"How? Other fathers already gave you one?" Said Dean laughing.  
"Hmm no. Their son were doing very well on their own."  
"What? You've been beaten Cas? Who did that? Tell me where I can find." Dean had a desire to make them regret the day they had beaten Cas.  
"It was a long time ago, Dean. That is the past."  
"How long?"  
"It was in high school ..."  
It was at this point that Dean understood the words of Anna_ 'I cannot let him go through that again.'_ He had been beaten in high school ...  
"Why?"  
"Dean I ..." And for the first time Dean saw Cas ashamed, he looked away, passed his hand through his hair nervously.  
"You know you can tell me Cas ... if you want to."  
"In high school, I was insulted and it happened that people hit me ... because I was gay ..."  
"How many times did it happen?"  
"Once or twice a month ... But it's the past, Dean."

Dean wanted revenge, he wanted to hit them one by one, make them beg for forgiveness. How could they just hit another student because he was different? Gay?

"You wanted to talk?" Asked Cas who seemed a little nervous after what he had just said.

"Uh ... yes but I, Cas ... why did you not say anything?" How could he changed the subject?  
"Nobody was interested in me or that what I lived. "  
"I'm interested."  
"I do not wish to... talk about it anymore please."  
"Oh yes, of course." He'll never be able to leave Cas, ever.

"Does it have a connection with your father?" Asked Cas who seemed to have changed his concern. He was even worried despite the fact that he was wearing the same expression as usual.  
"Yes ... but ... I ..."  
"You prefer to stop things now to preserve what little relationship you have with your father, and keep Adam safe. I understand Dean, do not worry."

It was now or never. Everything will be easier if he nodded. He would have Adam, his father would leave, and Cas would not be hurt since he understands... even if Dean had seen a glimmer of sadness in his blue eyes when he talked about stopping things. But he couldn't, he had struggled to decide but after what Cas had just said...

"No." Dean whispered.  
"Do not say that because you have pity on the ki..."  
"No, I don't want to stop things okay? I've never met anyone like you an... "  
"I hear it often."  
"And I don't want to see if someone is like you because you are special to me an ...  
"I also h ..."  
"Will you let me finish! You see I'm pretty sure you're the only guy who could interrupt a declaration, but you know what? I don't give a dman! You're weird, you have a tendency to get too close to people, you tilt your head when you don't understand, your smile brightens my day and your laugh ... it's just magical ... I know we have known each other for a very short time, and you smile and laugh rarely but I want to see you smile, see you laughing. I want to be the one to make you laugh. I want to be the pillow you hug when you sleep, I want to be the one who will treat you well, who will defend you and protect you ... I want to be whatever you want, I want to be the one to whom you'll tell everything, I want to be the one who will tell you everything! Cas I ... I want to be with you. "  
"Dean I, I do not it think will be a go ..."  
Dean interrupted Cas by kissing him passionately.  
"Give me a reason why we should not do that."

Dean began to kiss Cas in the neck, before rising to his lips. He began to suck his lower lip gently before moving his tongue in Cas's mouth that had declared, while opening his mouth, he had no valid reason. Dean ran his hands under the Cas's shirt and stroked his smooth skin, but Cas stopped him by rising and going towards the bedroom if Dean remembers well. Cas arrived at the door turned to Dean, peered into the emerald green of his guest, while removing his shirt. He entered the room leaving Dean on the couch. Dean smiled and hurried to join him. No sooner was he in the room he was pinned against the wall and lips crashed on his while hands were taking off his wet shirt. Once the shirt was removed, Cas's lips rested at the junction of shoulder-neck and began to gently bite the skin, which made Dean moan. Dean placed his hands on his Cas's hips and pull him closer to his body which causes a friction of their members and a grunt of each. Then he pushed Cas until he fell on the bed and dragged him with. Since Dean was on top, he began to lick down Cas's chest to the level of the belt he undid, before removing his trousers, leaving Cas in black boxer. Dean ascended to Cas's lips and kissed him passionately while providing light stroke of the basin which made Cas groan. Cas raised his hands at the zipper of Dean's jeans, but this one took his hands and placed them above his head.

"This time it's my turn." Whispered Dean, which send shivers down Castiel's spine.

Dean put his hand under the boxer and grabbed Cas's penis who arched with the sensation. He set a slow pace back and forth that drove the man mad. Then, without warning, he replaced his hand by his mouth and began to suck actively which made Cas groan who ran a hand through Dean's hair while the other was rumpling the bedspread.

"Oh Dean ..." Said Cas in a husky voice that never failed to send Dean to heaven.  
He continued the sucking by placing his hands on Cas's hips to hold him still, then he began to alternate between licking and sucking which sent Castiel on cloud nine while shouting Dean's name, who couldn't hold back anymore and came when he saw Cas with closed eyes, mouth open, hair half tousled and half pasted to his front because of sweat, and panting. Dean want back to eye level with Cas and kissed him despite the fact that he still had the taste of semen in his mouth. Then he lay down beside him. They stayed like that for a while before Cas break the silence.

"I also want to be with you, Dean."

Then Cas got up under the inquisitive eyes of Dean.

"I'm going to wash, would you like to join me?" Asked Case.  
"Already starting the second round?" Joked Dean.  
"If you do not want to join me ..." And Cas left.

Dean looked at the state of his pants and decided he really needed to wash too. He rose from the bed and hurried to catch up Cas before placing his hands around his chest and kiss him lovingly on the neck.

"You want to come to the movies with Adam and I after?"  
"I would like that very much." Said Cas, smiling which made Dean smile who tightened his embrace and buried his face in Cas's nape.

* * *

_**Reviews! :)**_


End file.
